Whipped Cream
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: Oneshot. Mix Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and a can of whipped cream and what do you get? HermioneHarryGinny. Lemon inside.


This is a one-shot. It has lemon scenes between Harry, Hermione and Ginny. If you are not over the age of 16 or do not approve of this pairing do not read this story. GET OUT NOW! I don't own any of the characters in this story unless you don't recognize the name from books 1-6 then I either made them up or took the names of characters from other places.

Harry put down his quill and wiped the sleep from his eyes for the umpteenth time in ten minutes.

"Dam I hate these reports" Harry said to no one.

He picked up the quill and once again began writing.

Meanwhile at 11 Godrics Hollow 

Hermione walked up the cobblestone walk to the front door of the rebuilt Potter estate. A small smile graced her lips as the shopping bag in her left hand swung freely. She turned the knob of the door and was instantly attacked by one of her lovers. The shopping bag crashed to the floor as Hermione rapped her arms around Ginny's neck and planted a kiss on her lips. They broke the kiss and Ginny looked into Hermione's brown eyes

"Hi!" She said breathlessly

Hermione smiled and kissed her again. "I love you"

"I love you too. Oh! Did you get it?"

The smile on Hermione's face widened as she reached for the shopping bag on the floor. She reached inside and pulled out a small cylinder. Ginny's smile grew wider and a gleam of mischief twinkled in her eyes.

**Ministry on Magic**

Harry put down his quill and lifted his arms over his head. Then he looked down at the small wooden desk were he was sitting. Their where papers all over the place. They were either about cases he needed to do or cases he'd done already. Harry pushed back his chair and stood up.

"I guess I can finish these tomorrow" He said

Harry walked over to the door and shut off the lights. He closed the door and locked it. Then he walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the lobby. Once the elevator reached the lobby Harry walked up to the reception desk. Sitting behind the desk was a young woman.

"Hey Nancy"

"Hey Harry. Going home?"

"Up"

"Ok see you Monday"

"K bye"

After signing out Harry walked over into the fire place and picked up some flu powder.

"Godric Hollow" he bellowed the dropped the powder. He was engulfed in flames then was gone.

A few moments later Harry reappeared in the fireplace at Godric's Hollow. He stepped out of the fire place and called to his lovers.

"Hermione? Ginny? Are you guys here?"

"In the kitchen Harry" came the reply

Harry took off his cloak and hung it on the coat rack then headed towards the kitchen. When he arrived he found Hermione and Ginny naked on top of the table. Ginny was on the bottom and Hermione was on top.

"I see you two started early" Harry said with a grin.

"We just couldn't wait anymore and had to start without you" Stated Ginny as Hermione rubbed her right breast. Harry smiled at the site ands went over and planted a kiss on Ginny's lips while his fingers slipped into Hermione's folds. Hermione let out a scream of pleasure as Harry moved his fingers back and forth. Ginny grinded herself against Hermione while her and Harry's tongues dueled. Hermione reached for the counter and grabbed the small cylinder that had been sitting there. A smile crossed her lips as she popped the cover off and sprayed Whip cream across Ginny's chest then started to lap it up.

Meanwhile Ginny had stripped Harry of his clothes and token his cock in her mouth. Harry was moaning in pleasure and quickened his pace into Hermione. Hermione soon went over the edge and bit down on Ginny Nipple which sent her over. The screams and moans from the two girls caused Harry to shoot his load down Ginny's throat. Hermione got off Ginny and kneeled on the floor in front Ginny's entrance. Harry had lain down on the floor and positioned Hermione onto his rod. Hermione grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed it on Harry's rod and in Ginny's pussy. Then, with one swift movement, Harry was inside Hermione and Hermione want eating Ginny. Ginny pushed herself closer to Hermione to try and gain more pleasure and Hermione rocked back and forth on Harry. Finally they all met their limit and came at once. The trio was exhausted. Ginny crawled off the table and curled up next to Harry. Hermione got off Harry and laid down on his other side.

"That was fun" Ginny said sleepily

"Yeah" Hermione agreed

Harry conjured a blanket from the living room and covered himself and the girls. Harry laid ther till the girls breathing had become shallower and he knew they were asleep. Then said

"It was fun but next time get some cherries to go with the whipped cream."

Then he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
